Seiko:
by airgirl555
Summary: DrabbleS!“Oh, or, my personal favorite, moving to the North Pole along with that idiot warrior! What was his name again? Smuchie?” Zuko ranted “Sokka.” Seiko corrected him.“Ah, yes.” Said Zuko. “The cross dresser in from Kyoshie, I remember him”...
1. Trying Again

_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_

_Seiko…_

Her name spilt out of his mouth and it echoed around the room, the sound of his coo bouncing of the steel walls.

**Seiko…**

It penetrated, like the heat.

_**Seiko…**_

But then she just _had_ to go and break it.

"Do you really think this will work?" she asked.

The romance left the bedroom faster then a hog monkey running after a flying lynx imp.

Zuko sighed deeply, frustrated and annoyed with her, of all people she was the one he was suppose to rely on to NOT be angry with. But it seemed that he got more angry at her then anyone else these days. He slumped his shoulders and relaxed his grasped around her thin waist, along with his lips upon her neck.

"I mean, we've been trough so much, I just don't want to go through it all over again." Seiko whined.

"It won't happen again." Zuko stated nibbling on the side of her ear, trying to get back into the mood.

"How do you know that's true?" Seiko argued, while sitting up on her elbows, forcing Zuko off from on top of her.

Zuko gasped angrily starting to loose control over his temper. He shuffled over onto his side and gazed over to her. "Well, maybe if you don't put so much stress on yourself, it won't happen again" Zuko suggested.

Seiko also gasped angrily. "Like what? What did I do to put myself under so much stress?"

Zuko bolted upright, "Well, I don't _know_." Said Zuko sarcastically, "_Maybe_, it was freeing the avatar and all his friends not even an hour after our wedding service, hm? Or, maybe it was stabbing my father with a scroll opener?" Zuko's eyes widened with excitement, but behind them was anger, hatred and resentment "Oh, or, my personal favorite, moving to the North Pole along with that idiot warrior! What was his name again? Smuchie?"

"Sokka." Seiko corrected him.

"Ah, yes." Said Zuko. "The cross dresser in from Kyoshie, I remember him"

Seiko growl deep into her throat, she hated when Zuko was right. But now, she really didn't really want to hear about it…

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X


	2. Late

**Late**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Zuko stammered 

"What do you mean, 'what do you mean?'"

Zuko's eyes narrowed and his scarred eye twitched.

(**A/N: tell me someone has noticed this, every time Iroh starts to give Zuko proverbs his scarred eye twitches, don't believe me? Go watch the siege of the north when Iroh says: "You're fishing for an octopus my nephew, you need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tinniest hole, and escape." AND ZUKO'S EYE _TWICHES! _As he says: "I don't need your wisdom right now uncle." Do it**!)

Seiko smiled sideways.

Zuko stepped nearer her

"Don't…" he said pointing to fingers to her chest.

"Disrespect…" flames were licking the inside of his lungs and liver with every breath he took.

"EVER…" Seiko's smile only grew.

"AGH!" there was a sound like a bomb going off and a blast of flames. Iroh looked over, but he was almost afraid to look, a feared that Seiko might not be able to survive his nephew's hot temper.

But when he looked over what he saw shocked him.

Zuko was on top of Seiko, his legs on either side of her. His arms out stretched his fingers running along the sides of her body.

"Stop-stop it Zuko, sto-stop, i-it!" Seiko cried her voice cracking from laughter. "Stop! You're ti-tick-tickling m-me! Stop!"

"I won't stop till you tell me what you meant by that comment."

"NO!" Seiko cried.

"Fine!" Zuko said and ran his fingers around her faster.

"N-no! Sto-stop, I can't breathe! Really, I-I can-can't" Seiko sounded less playful and far more serious. "It-its not fuuu-funny any-anymore! I can-can't breath!" she was gasping for air heavily, sweat drops and tears wear running down her face. "Pl-lease Zu-zuuukkoo! Sto-stop!"

"What did you mean by that comment, what do you mean you late? Late for what?" Zuko yelled to her.

Iroh stopped died in his tracks.

Seiko lifted her head and ordered: "let me up."

"Will you explain if I do?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"On my honor"

Zuko got off of her and let her stand.

"Not like you have any." He added.

"What?" Seiko asked

"Honor"

"Honor yourself, and others will honor you."

"Did my uncle tell you that one?"

"Fortune Cookie."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Stop avoiding me." He announced.

Sieko sighed and leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear. She pulled back and watched his emotion. It didn't change. His arms where still crossed and his lips where still stern in a sideways frown. In fact he hadn't taken a breath since she had last spoke.

"Zuko?" she called waving a hand in front of his face. "_Zuuuukkkkooooo?"_

Zuko eyes fluttering back into his head and he hit the hard metal of the ship's deck in a dead faint.


	3. Names

A/N: Okay, these **where** drabbles but** now** its more of a story, and mind, its not going to make a lot of since, this is just something I do in my spare time. So yeah, NO FLAMES!

Oh, I took a test and BAM! Seiko is NOT a Mary-Sue! It said so it said that she was well developed and unique! Haha! I think she's a sue too. But hey, you're just going to have to deal with that!

So here you go! Enjoy and Review!

Names

_Zuko…_

He could hear his name being called distant and strange.

Zuko…

Slowly, he began to come to, his head throbbing in pain.

_**Zuko…**_

What had happened to him?

The last thing he could remember was the soft touch as Seiko's lips grazing his ears as she leaned into him to whisper something to him.

_Seiko…_

She was soft and gentle.

Seiko…

Every time Zuko touched her it was bliss, not just that but her words were soft, kind, and intelligent.

_**Seiko…**_

If Zuko put his mind to it he could relate Seiko to his Uncle.

_Uncle…_

They say that Ginseng makes you smarter, probably just the caffeine.

**Uncle…**

Why _does_ he drink so much tea?

Uncle…

But they'd been there for him, both of them, they knew that being Fire Lord wasn't easy. They knew what he needed.

But what had happened to him? What had Seiko said before he passed out, something about a child?

_A Child…_

And being late for something,

A Child…

Then it clicked. The wheels inside of Zuko's head begin to spin.

_**A Child….**_

Zuko's eyes snapped open and he looked into the face of his wife.

"Hey." She smiled.

"_A child_…" Zuko whispered, not fully awake yet.

"You okay?" Seiko asked raising an eyebrow.

Zuko swallowed and looked around the room, his uncle stood by the door, his hands we're folded in his sleeves.

Iroh understood that he wanted to be alone with Seiko the moment their eyes met. "I'll go and get some tea." Iroh said and left the room.

Zuko sat up on his elbow's and looked to Seiko.

Seiko took a cloth from a water basin on Zuko's dresser and dabbed it on his head. Zuko swatted it away.

"Before I passed out," Zuko started. "Did-did you just tell me you were with child?" when he asked the last two words of the sentence, his voice became little more then a whisper.

Seiko sighed and put the cloth back into the water basin. "I said it was a possibility."

"What do you mean, 'a possibility'? Don't you know for sure?"

"No, I don't, I could just be stressed out and that was what made me late."

"Stressed?" Zuko asked "What would you have to be stressed about?"

Seiko sighed angrily. "you and all you're stupid Fire Lord business, traviling around the world wit you and the avatar signing treaties with all the different Nations, yeah, that tends to stress me out a little."

Zuko fidgeted with the cloth on his knee, under his armor. Slowly he raised his head and looked to Seiko, his voice was raspy and week, when he spoke it was little more then a whisper. "But what if you are with child?" Zuko said. "I mean I know that we're both betrothed, but…"

"We're both really young." Seiko finished his sentence.

"We shouldn't have," Zuko said "This is entirely my fault; I shouldn't have pressured you, when you said 'no' I should have listened. I was so-"

"Zuko!" Seiko yelled and Zuko stopped his ranting. "It'll be okay, this is life, this is how it works, there are bad things and there are good things." She smiled and grasped his hand. "Yin and Yang, remember?"

Zuko's scarred eye twitched.

_Proverbs…_

Seiko smiled.

There was a knock at the door.

Zuko cleared his throat and in his more normal voice called: "Come in!"

Ji stepped into the room.

"Yes?" asked Zuko.

"A water tribe girl is here to see you." He announced.

"Who?" asked Zuko.

"She says her name is Katara."


	4. Hitting on Iroh

**  
**

**I had SO much fun writing this chapter, you guys have no idea.**

**_REVIEW!_**

Love and Peace!  
-Natasha

"You had an AFFAIR!"

"So did you!"

"That was different!"

"Right," said Zuko rolling his eyes. "Yours was worse."

"How was mine worse?"

"You ran off right after our wedding to free him, even though you knew he was to be executed, and you went with him and helped kill my father, and then ran away to the North Pole with him RIGHT AFTER OUR WEDDING!" he repeated.

"You keep saying it was right after our wedding like that changes it and makes it worse, if anything its better! I didn't even LOVE you."

Zuko felt his stomach flop over and his heart break. The familiar sensation of tears pricked his eye balls.

"Oh Zuko." Said Seiko realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that I just meant that-"

"No." said Zuko "I don't want to know what you meant."

Zuko made to leave the room, and as he got to the door he turned and looked to his pregnant wife. "You should know that she's his sister"

"Who?" asked Seiko.

"Katara," he said "She's Sokka's sister."

Seiko's eyes widened and he mouth fell open.

"Wh-what?" she rasped.

"That's how I found you. Aang let her on the ship to stay with us, The Avatar and she where dating, she cheated on him, and I cheated on you." He opened the door and walked out it.

Seiko felt herself shaking with anger, if Zuko wanted to be a good father, he should have thought of a better way to tell his wife about his affair.

* * *

"Pour me another!"

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking if there's a possibility you're with child." Iroh said, but filled her glass anyway.

"I don't fucking care," she said draining her glass, "I'm so pissed at him, I'm so pissed at HER! She was suppose to be my friend, I knew her, she knew me, and she's now my husband's mistress!" she sighed and placed her head on the table. A small sob escaping her lips.

"I hate them both." She said to Iroh.

"No you don't." he cooed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

This was a mistake for Iroh, now that he knows better, he will never touch or comfort a pregnant and drunk woman who has lost her husband, EVER! Especially if that woman is his nephew's wife.

* * *

Seiko's bottom lip trembled.

"What do you mean you won't go to bed with me? Is it because you don't like me?"

Iroh stumbled terrified as Seiko started to unbutton her long Fire Nation gown

"You're drunk, milady. You feel this way for Zuko, not me. Please, Put. Your. Clothes. On!"

Seiko's dress fell to the floor leaving her in her red camisole and tight black under shorts.

"Iroh…" she said fiddling with the straps of her cammy a hiccup escaping her lips.

Iroh backed out of the room. "You stay here, I'm going to find Zuko."

"Oh but Zuko wouldn't want a three way." Said Seiko, slurring her Z and S. She smiled slyly and said. "He doesn't roll like that."

"That's nice." Said Iroh and left the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Katara was in the Galley, waiting for Zuko, when he came into the room she smiled and ran to hug him, Zuko pulled away.

"Hi." He muttered.

Katara giggled.

"What you want? What are you here for?"

Katara sighed.

"I want you Zuko," She said. "I want you to leave that fire nation wench and be with me."

Zuko let out a dry laugh. And Katara creased her eyebrows.

"It's not going to happen Katara. My wife is pregnant; I can't very well leave her right now. She needs me." Zuko explained.

"But Zuko," Katara walked up to him and caressed his earlobe like she used to back when they where dating. "_I_ need you."

Zuko melted under her touch.

Suddenly, a very frightened looking Iroh stumbled into the room

"Uncle!" Said Zuko surprised. He then looked to his tussled hair and the red lip paint on his cheek. "What's going on?" he asked.

Iroh stumbled and stammered. "Sh-she she, Sei-seik-seiko, she's, she's Du-dru-du-da-drunk."

Zuko sighed and went for the door.

"You're leaving me for that wench?" a voice came from behind him.

Zuko turned. He was angry now. "You know, if I left her, she'd say the same about you." He said and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

When Zuko stepped into the room he saw Seiko in nothing but her underwear, talking to the dragon mask at his meditating bench.

"You know," she said to it. "You're kinda' cute."

"Seiko?" Zuko asked.

Seiko nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Zuko standing there.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" she said and threw a hand out like her drunkenness was no big deal. But as she did so, lost her balance and fell forward. Zuko caught her in his arms.

"Wopsies!" she said laughing at her own ill ineptness.

"Come on." Said Zuko as he hosted her onto the mattress. "You need to sleep this off."

"Sleep what?" Seiko asked.

"Seiko you're drunk you need-"

"Oho!" exclaimed Seiko waving her hands in front of her face trying to get Zuko to listen to her. "Want to hear a knock, knock joke?"

"No I-"

"Knock, knock!"

Zuko sighed and sat at the end of Seiko's bed.

"Who's there?"

"The Avatar!"

"The Avatar, who?"

Seiko creased her brow as if in deep thought. And then looked to Zuko with sad eyes.

"I forgot."

Zuko sighed and looked down to his pitiful wife.

"You're already a bad influence to our child and it's not even born yet."

"Yep!" Said Seiko with a proud smile.

* * *

okay ya'll I was bord so I looked up the names of our beloved charectors of this fic

(Seiko means Jem, nothing big there.)

Have you ever wondered where the avatar creators get the names for their characters? Well it seemes as though almost all of them are of some kind of importance and all mean what their characters personality is like.

For example:

Aang: Aang is a peace camp in Africa

Sokka: Sokka was a Buddhist monk in china who fought over religious rights. Its also the name of a faith teaching center.

Katara: Katara is a _Colisa fasciata_ ** a FISH! **(who knew?)

Price Zuko was a real Prince in Japan who became Emperor Suko (pronounced Zu-ko) his name means depression and power. (su+ ko 2)

Sozun: Emperor Kōgson (pronounced So-zun) Was Prince Suko's father. (I think.) and his name means complete power .

THIS ONE SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHEN I FOUND ITS TITE!

Iroh: A popular_ Pimp_ in Najat. (Oh my god, I'm so putting on the protected search thing after that! Never do I EVER want to see a naked woman again EVER!)

Love and Peace!  
-Natasha


	5. Twins

**Twins**

An: sorry for the longfwait my loves! this chapter is dedicated to **Han FutsuAnti Normal**!

"Azula, it'll be fine!"

"Yeah, we're about to have a child of our own, we'll be able to take care of everything." Zuko reassured his sister.

"Are you sure?" The Fire Princess protested. "They've got my genetics. They could hurt–"

"Azula, you need a day out with the girls. Kuzo's been telling us about your out bursts." Seiko said. "Now go, Mei and Ty Lee are waiting for you on the out skirts of town."

Azula sighed and a smile crossed her lips, "Thanks you guys, you're a lifesaver!" she ran and hugged her brother and his wife and left the earth kingdom hut she, her husband, and her father called home.

"Sooo…" said Zuko once his sister had left. "Where are the little menace twins anyway?"

At that moment a small girl dressed in pink jumped upon Zuko and hung from his hips, her feet not hitting the ground.

"Uncie Zuzu, Uncie Zuzu!" she cried in a childlike manner.

Seiko giggled and watched as Zuko struggled to get the small child off of him.

"Azuka, _get off!"_ Zuko cried as the girl finally released her grip. An angry look crossed her features and she crossed her arms.

"What?" asked Zuko.

"I'm not Azuka!" the girl said stomping her foot on the ground indignantly. "I'm Zinia!"

Zuko's eyes widened as Zinia's eyes started to swell with tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I… I-I just thought… you know you look so alike!" Zuko stuttered bending down and wiping the tears from the girls face.

"I WEAR PINK!" Zinia screamed her voice cracking. The candles and torched that lit the room fuzzed and bubbled. "AZUKA WEARS RED! YOU KNOW THIS UNCIE ZUZU!"

Zinia's eyes had become slits of anger. Zuko watched in surprise as the flames the four year old controlled reached the ceiling.

"Zinia, please calm down." Seiko cued, "he didn't mean any harm, he just forgot."

Zuko backed away from the child slowly and put an arm around his wife. The torches glowed blue as heat instanced.

Seiko stepped up to the plate, she unwrapped Zuko's arms and kneeled down to Zinia.

"Come here," she said and grasped Zinia by the arm. The flames faired down in surprise.

"Now you listen to me. You have no right to talk to your Uncle Zuko, who's the Fire Lord, I might add, in that tone of voice. Do you understand me, young lady?" Zinia was shocked by her aunts reaction so she just limply nodded her head. Seiko stood up to see Zinia's twin, Azuka, sitting on Zuko's stomach.

"It's going to be a long day…" she muttered.


	6. Terrorizing the Cook

Terrorizing the Cook.

Seiko sat on the floor of the kitchen, a hand clasped around her ever-swelling stomach. Only three months into her pregnancy and already, the strange cravings had begun.

The fat cook took a look at the Fire Lord's pitiful wife and sighed.

"What would you like today, Lady Seiko?" He asked.

"Do we have any watermelon, from the North Pole?" she asked hopefully.

The cook held up a finger as if telling her to wait a moment, and smiled. Turning his attention to the many shelves and cupboards, he searched for the said fruit.

"Ah-ha!" he cried finding a square melon and pulling it out. When the water tribes shipped goods to other nations they grew them in boxes, so that they wouldn't take up as much room, making them square. "As a mater of fact we do!"

Seiko stood up heavily and licked her lips hungrily. The Cook took out a long knife and chopped the melon in half. He cut it in half again and handed a slice to Seiko.

"Actually," Seiko said, refusing the fruit. "Do you think you could fry it?"

The Cook looked at her as if she had gone mad. "You want me to _fry_ it?"

"Yes please." Seiko asked kindly.

The Cook looked to the pregnant girl. Her eyes were shining with desire. The old man sighed. "It'll be ruined, you know that. The flavor will be completely lost. But for you my Lady, I'll do it."

Seiko smiled and put her arms around the man's large belly.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she cried and ran out of the kitchen. The old Cook shook his head and began to prepare her meal. He was about to put the melon into a frying pan when Seiko's head popped out from around the corner.

"Do you think you could add a little Pepper as well?" she asked. "Just wondering."

The Cook choked on the small amount of vomit that made its way up his throat. "First you want me to fry it, now you want me to add pepper? What next, ice cream on top?"

Seiko's eyes widened. "Oooooohhhh…" she said. "That doesn't sound too bad."

The Cook slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand in frustration. '_I'm_ _going_ _to_ _ask_ _the_ _Fire_ _Lord_ _for_ _a_ _vacation_, _a_ _very_ **_long_** _vacation_.' Thought the Cook and started Seiko's meal.


End file.
